


Illusions of Pretense

by BrushDog



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/pseuds/BrushDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's important to remember going through the motions. It's important to remember to keep up appearances. It's important to never let on what you might be plotting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions of Pretense

The illusion of freedom is something that Sei feels he's been granted more and more. He wonders if it's because Toue's research on his body is nearing completion. Perhaps it's because of his body nearing its limits. Or possibly the memorial event that is pivotal to Toue's plans requires more attention now than the powers that will make it possible. Yet, regardless of the reason, the taxing demands of daily sessions in the labs--strapped down while his eyes and mind are poked and prodded from all angles--seem to be drawing to their end.

In these spaces of "free" time, Sei is allowed to wander through the hallways of Oval Tower on his own. When Virus and Trip are free they are meant to accompany him. When they are not his only companions are the eyes and ears of security cameras and microphones, eyes and ears that Sei shares with those charged with keeping him in check, with Toue himself. 

Sei has no preference in his choice of companion, though Toue's plans mean that Virus and Trip's time has become a premium as of late. Sei understands. Virus explained it to him very politely not long ago, while Sei had laid in his bed with Hersha's coils wound loose and relaxed over his body. Toue has a need for them. It seems that it might be interesting. Although, he's careful to add, not nearly as interesting as Sei himself. Trip agrees, as always, but Trip never has much to contribute on his own in these situations.

Sei has only recently come to see the lie for what it is, what they have been hiding from him all along. The promise of escape, a power of destruction, something that might grant him the one wish that he still allows himself to cling to throughout it all. But he can't let on that he's aware now, lest it all slip through his fingers for the sake of their amusement. So he smiled, he nodded, he told them he will miss him, and listened to empty reassurances that surely he will find some way to pass the time.

In the end, he does find something. He watches with eyes not his own as his body makes its way through the halls of Oval Tower. His search brings him to the housing quarters for the new members of Morphine. He passes through the doors. He is white and black against their solid grey backdrop in the curved glass eyes of cameras posted about the corners of the room. The men gathered within are all men he's seen before, either through those ever-watching eyes or as the lucky few who proved resistant to other methods of brainwashing and required Sei's personal touch. Sei is a member of Morphine, Virus has told him. Perhaps the most important member. If it weren't for Sei, the new recruits might have proven very difficult indeed.

It wasn't a compliment to Sei himself, and he recognizes that. What Virus admires is his power. What Virus admires is his willingness to use it for them, for Toue, without question.

In this group of recruits, there's only one that had to be subjected to Sei in this way. Toue's research is advancing, after all. The less they have to rely on something as fragile as flesh and blood, the better. But flesh and blood are still the things that confine Sei to his body, confine him to his continued existence of living. He pushes this thought aside as he makes his way through the group to the corner where the one outlier remains.

The man's form is huddled on top of a futon, shoulders hunched with his hood drawn up over his head. Even still, Sei can make out the light outline of the teardrop tattoo dyed into his dark skin. The distinguishing mark of their gang, overwritten by Morphine.

He crouches in front of the man, gazing into his bright green eyes.

"Hello, Mizuki," Sei says. It's always polite to say hello first. Toue has taught him this.

Mizuki looks up at him, returning the gaze. His pupils are dilated, his eyes bloodshot. He must have had trouble sleeping. The drugs can cause that sort of problem. He'll be sent out soon enough, Sei knows, and then there will be no need to worry about sleep. His usefulness will expire. Still, it's curious.

Mizuki was that person--Aoba's friend. Even though Mizuki was completely ignorant of it himself, he was only a hair's breadth away from that power that now feeds Sei's desire. Sei knows that Toue was unaware of this connection as well, even though Dry Juice was selected on his approval. What Toue needs is nothing more than numbers, subjects to feed his continuing research. But Virus and Trip knew. They sought him out on purpose. Whether it was to tempt Aoba or to tempt Sei himself, he can't quite say.

Mizuki's mouth is moving now, opening and closing slowly. His throat must be dry, Sei thinks. The drugs can also have that effect. His eyes focus on the slow bob of Mizuki's throat as he swallows once. Mizuki speaks.

"It's...you..."

It's a dazed sort of recognition. Sei expects that. The ones who have seen him never forget him.

He smiles. "That's right. I've come to see you."

"You're here..."

"Mhm, I'm here," Sei confirms, settling down on the mat in front of him.

Mizuki takes the invitation eagerly. He rises from his crouch, one hand reaching out to unsteadily bump across Sei's pale cheek. His fingers brush Sei's hair and it sends a shock of pain rushing through him, but he's long since forgotten how to flinch.

"You know, you're pretty good-looking," Mizuki says. His voice is clearer now, a grin curving wickedly over his lips. "Now that I've got the chance to look at you."

"Thank you," Sei replies, polite. It's important to be polite. He holds Mizuki's gaze for a moment longer before the other man pushes forward, closing the gap between them and crushing his lips to Sei's.

Sei knows his power can have this sort of effect. He plants part of himself within them, causing a wellspring of adoration and desire. The weakened inhibitions leave them willing to do whatever he might ask of them, but their desires can run rampant if left unchecked.

Right now, he can feel Mizuki's desire in the press of the other man's parched lips, the way he forces his tongue into Sei's mouth, all but devouring him. Sei allows it. He closes his eyes, parting his lips, obligingly granting Mizuki the entry he seeks. Mizuki takes it like a hungry dog begging for scraps. His hands shove all over Sei's body. They push at his shirts, his belts, with little care for being gentle. Though Sei can feel it, can recognize the sensation of his body reacting to the stimulus of touch, to the natural progress of arousal, he separates himself from it. 

Through the surveillance camera in the corner of the room, he watches as Mizuki pushes his body down. He watches his arms fall limp to his sides, unresisting. Mizuki kisses him again, the camera's microphone even picks up his ragged breathing, some of the words muttered under his breath. Those words have no real meaning, so Sei doesn't mind that they're lost. They can be Mizuki's and Mizuki's alone.

Sei's pants are lost quickly after that. Mizuki doesn't seem intent on relieving him of his own clothes fully. Desire has driven him to this, after all, and desires can leave little time for patience. Sei can see the blurry outline of Mizuki's cock through the camera's lens for only a moment before it vanishes, plunged hard into his body. They both move. Mizuki's thrusts drive his body into the ground, and the small part of himself that he's left with his body knows well enough to reach up, to wind his arms around Mizuki's shoulders. It knows when to wind and curve with his thrusts, when to kiss in response, how to breathe and moan and sigh when Mizuki finally spills his seed.

Sei listens to ragged breaths, distorted by the microphone, waiting for the shift on the camera as Mizuki pulls from his body before he returns.

He blinks his eyes once and sees Mizuki's face before him again, feels the vacant gazes of the other members of Morphine that have fixated on the movement and sound of their bodies together. His body aches, it always does, but he's learned to ignore these things.

With one hand, he cups Mizuki's cheek, gazing steadily into those wide green eyes.

"I have a favor I'd like to ask of you," he whispers, too quiet for the machines around him to hear, and watches Mizuki's eyes widen only a fraction with the shock he must feel as Sei's power enters him once more.

\---

Later, Sei finds his way back to his room and cleans up. Though it makes no difference to him whether he remains soiled or not, the cameras still watch, Toue still watches. It's important to keep up appearances. So he washes, he cleans, he makes certain that no marks have been left, and he returns to his room to wait for the return of Virus and Trip.

They're both late today. Toue's work has kept them very busy, but they greet him with their smiles as always.

"Good evening, Sei-san," says Virus.

"Yahoo, Sei," says Trip.

"Good evening to both of you," Sei replies and smiles.

"I'm terribly sorry that we've been away for so long," Virus says, his words twisting as always with the facade of politeness. "I hope that your day was enjoyable nonetheless."

"Mhm, it was," Sei replies. "I spent some time with our new teammates."

"Oh, is that true?" Virus asks. "What do you make of them?"

"They're very nice," Sei says. The monitor he watched through was watched by other eyes as well, after all. It's much easier to hide a lie within the truth. "Their former leader is very kind."

"I see," Virus says, his smile widens just enough that Sei understands what he's seen. "I'm very glad that you think so, Sei-san."

Sei nods once. "I hope that you can work well together."

"I hope so as well," Virus says.

Trip only laughs, sharp and barking. It's the sort of laugh he saves for when he thinks he's won against those around him, when he feels superior. Sei knows it well and, for now, he's content with granting them both the illusion of their victory.

\---

_I have a favor I'd like to ask of you, of the part of you that feels fear, of the terror that has brought you here._

_No matter what his voice might say to you, you must not let that part of you be destroyed._


End file.
